1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for skimming debris and the like from the surface of the water in swimming pools and spas and, more specifically, to a ribbed face plate for use in conjunction with such apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Systems for skimming debris and the like from the surface of the water in swimming pools, spas and the like normally entail the use of a rectangular aperture in the swimming pool side wall at or closely below the water surface with the open sided fitting portion of the skimmer apparatus positioned in the aperture and the remainder of the skimmer apparatus positioned on the outer side of the pool wall. Such open side of the fitting is normally surrounded by gaskets, usually two in number, and a flat face plate over the gaskets which is held in place with a number of screws which are secured in the fitting. A water pump or the like, which is attached to the filter apparatus, sucks water from the pool surface, along with debris and the like on the water surface, through the aperture, to the water cleaning equipment, such as filters and the like, as is well known, and then returns the filtered and otherwise cleaned water to the swimming pool.
The face plates are frequently supplied with an air vent at the top thereof so that, in the event a person seals of the face of the skimmer, i.e., the aperture, the air vent will allow the water in the skimmer to be pumped out, whereby the air entering the pump will break the prime of the pump, causing cavitation and, hopefully, not entrapping a person thereagainst due to the suction. It has also been observed that, on occasion, individuals will cover the air vents to prevent the water from splashing out or the vent may become unintentionally covered. Even when the air vent is functioning properly, there is a pressure differential between the water in the pool and the aperture, thereby potentially causing small children and the like to become trapped against the aperture and held thereagainst.
It is therefore readily apparent that some mechanism which would prevent the total blockage of the aperture is desirable in order to minimize the possibility of an individual becoming entrapped against the aperture as is possible with present day prior art face plates and skimmer mechanisms.